Tales of the Imperceptible (series)
Tales of In-Between World is a massive crossover series of The Fan of Wiki that was made back in 2004. The series expanded in 2012 when more shows are introduced and were included on the series. Main Characters Cron Derick "Lathan" Dragov IV/Dragonode (main protagonist) "All creatures tend to repeat the cycle whenever they want, but no matter who or what they are, they make a whole '''lot' of difference in every era"'' Lathan, also known on his other nickname "Griffin", is the eldest son of Cezus and Swirin, the first and last King and Queen of both united kingdoms of Scheinan and Deorc. He is also the twin younger brother of Lance. Both are called as "Princes of In-Between" because of their parents' races (Cezus from Holy Scheinian race and Swirin from underworld race, Deorc) It was later revealed that Lathan both inherited the angel and demon's blood. Lathan's appearance is mostly like human on his original form, but since he is a Shifter, he choses to stay on his human form and wears a visor to cover his true eyes' identity. On his human form, he is 5'8 tall, and has a slim but muscular appearance. He has unkept bright orange hair, like Lance's and is usually wears T-shirt and loose jeans. As Dragonode, he wears black clothes and a mask with small, dragon-like spikes aligned from the forehead to its back. His mask covers his whole head and can change his "eyes" into any color that he wants. He is also the main founder of Main 12 , which is inspired by his siblings, and "United City". Lance Dragov/Dagger (main antagonist) "Revenge is indeed '''sweet', but taking your life is sweeter to me."'' ''-Dagger showing his sadistic nature to Lathan.'' "'Ey big bro, you should do better than that" ''- young Lance sparring with his older twin brother'' Lance is the younger twin brother of Lathan. He is kidnapped on their 8th birthday, as his kidnappers thought that he was Lathan. Lance is brought to the Deorc's continent and was possessed by Dagger, an evil soul that was looking for angel-demon hybrid like him. The soul found out that Lance inherited more demon's blood than the angel's. His appearance is almost exactly ''like Lathan's, the only thing you can recognize that it's ''really ''him when you see his red right eye. Light Dragov (deuteragonist/supporting) ''"Look, I might be a joke to you but I can still feel pain on what you're saying!" Light is the "joker" and one of the supportive member of Main 12. His brother Lathan thought that he was his half-brother, but Light proves that they ARE brothers, not half-siblings. Kleana Dragov (tritagonist/supporting) Kleana is the last child (and daughter) of Lance who is possessed by Dagger at that time. She escaped 2 years after witnessing her father slaughtered her older siblings, preventing Dagger from manipulating Lance's children. Her ship crashed on Iurov where she met her uncle Lathan who became a father figure to her. Cerulean "Seiru" Frost/Eliora Coldfall (Supporting) Seiru is a fictional counterpart of the real life The Fan of Wiki . She has an amnesia and found herself stuck on Iurov. Kleana and her uncle Light found her in the outskirts of United City 2 months later. Lathan granted her the shifter's powers when she decided to join Main 12. Other Characters *Dragov Family - Lathan has other 14 siblings (6 half-brothers and 6 half-sisters), that includes his non-half/true siblings or brothers: Lance (2nd child, 2nd son) and Light (5th child, 4th son). **Cezus has actually other 3 wives (their tradition), excluding Swirin; the mother of Lathan, Lance and Light and Cezus' first wife. **2nd wife (unknown first name, last name is Uro): Noel (3rd child, 3rd son), Leah (4th child, 1st daughter), Jon (6th child, 5th son) ***The 2nd wife is the most kindhearted among the other wives, only second to Cezus original wife. ***She died early because of a rare disease (Want to know what it is? It is called nowadays "cancer") **3rd: **4th: ***All 3 have unknown names (excluding family/last name) because of the timeskip but is told which children belong to each one. *'Dark Beasts' *'Human/Elf Hybrid' * Creatures/Habitants Shifters Agonia Tribe Monster Hunters Locations Iurov Iurov is known as the "largest Earth" ever found in any other alternate universes. It is also stated, as Lathan himself, as the "In-Between world" where time, universes, life and death connected to itself. The creator himself created this humongous world to balance the universes' time and space. Iurov, for unknown reasons, isn't included on any universes existing to date. Instead, the planet lives in time literally to balance everything. "United City" United City is an unofficial name of Lathan's city, whom conceptualized, designed and contructed it roughly for 3,000 to 5,000 years with the help of the last remaining Grapherse . All known fictional cities are carved on divided twelve (12) sections of the enormous city/country. The other groups claimed that the city is 300-800 times larger than Earth's Pangea. Central Buildings Sectors *Central: aka Main 12 Base *Sector One: aka Training Sector *Sector Two: aka CN City *Sector Three: aka Kingdoms Sector *Sector Four: aka Games Sector *Sector Five: aka Anime Sector 1 *Sector Six: aka Villain Sector *Sector Seven: aka Stone Age/Past/History Sector *Sector Eight: aka Future Sector *Sector Nine: aka Rocket/Spacecrafts Sector *Sector Ten: aka Anime Sector 2 *Sector Eleven: Disney Sector *Sector Twelve: Neutral/Random Sector Main Groups Core Teams *''Teen Titans*'' *''The Guardians (from Rise of the Guardians)*'' *''Big Hero 6*'' *''Fairy Tail (specifically Team Natsu)*'' *''Team Urameshi (from Yu Yu Hakusho)*'' *''Both Team Avatar (from Aang's and Korra's)*'' *''Slush Fighters*'' *''Furious Five (and Po)*'' *''New Crystal Gems*'' * *''TBC...'' Minor Teams *''Powerpuff Girls*'' *''TBC...'' *affliated with Main 12 Chapters (links are coming soon) *''Prologue:A Glimpse'' *''Dragonode'' **''Cartoon Network (all chapters in progress...)'' **''Nickelodeon (all chapters in progress...)'' **''Disney Land (all chapters in progress...)'' **''Other Realms (all chapters in progress...)'' *''Reviving the Lost'' **Will be base on different POVs/fandoms *''Core Crusher'' *''The Rescue'' **Will be based on different POVs/fandoms *''Welcome to Iurov'' **Will be based on different POVs/fandoms *''The Formation of Main 12'' **Will be focused on my main and minor fandoms *''First Three Months'' **''The Team Swap Arc'' **''Holo-Training'' Mini-Stories to be added Trivia General * The series is solely ''created by The Fan of Wiki and is dedicated to 'almost every fandom' as a fanfiction. **The series will also have comics that will be posted on Deviantart once the story is finalized. *It has its own site. Note it is currently under construction. Click here *The song that started all of this is "This is Home" by Switchfoot and a Cartoon Network AMV that has been deleted last 3 years ago. * The series is ''frequently revised because of new show/anime/cartoons (and characters) introduced every year. Not to mention the plot of some shows can make multiple alternate timelines and I need to choose only one of it. *Tales of In-Between World, or ToIBW, is planned to be a musical series. Yes, but it usually contains songs from different artists you might know. And some songs' verses are modified for the sake of some scenes and characters. * There is actually a loose, free-roaming spin-off game where you can choose any fictional characters you want and travel to any world by completing missions on a world by using a specific character from any fandom. **ALSO, you can communicate with the character you are controlling. Sound fun, right? :3 *The series may contain 900+ mini-stories, that includes for every character from every fandom. *ToIBW has arcs too, but it is divided into parts as it will focused on different fandoms, especially those who are included in Main 12. *The series is revised four times since it was created in 2004. **The original title of the series is "The Jungle Force" where all of my characters are animals. ***Wanna know something more? Lathan is actually a lion that can stand on his two feet but the idea was scrapped when the series is revisited. **In its 2nd revision, the titles where replaced 2 times; from being "Cartoonited" to "Isprange". ***In early 2015, it was then change to "Tales of In-Between World" ***The so-called Main 12 was actually planned to have five groups, but the idea was later discarded when Iurov's true diameter (ranging from 3,822,600 km to 10,193,600 km) was computed. **The 3rd revision is where the prologue of the story was conceptualized. **The 4th revision is where ALL chapters, including the side-stories, are being constructed and is being written up to date. ***By the way, most of them are still not in order. **By 2015, an alternate universe is created where all fictional characters from fandoms are not included. Instead, it was focused on an AU (Alternate Universe) Lathan. ***The said AU series will possibly have a light novel or a manga in the near future. *By July 2015, detailed profiles of the Main 12 members are in-progress. *All of the people I know, from real life to online, have fictional counterparts on this series. **As this said, the counterparts will either have a minor role or cameo. *Some storylines, particularly the prologue, is heavily inspired by religious context from the Bible. **Spoilers(?):The beginning of the series is dark and tragic. Main 12 *Despite the name, the Main 12 (or The Twelves), do not consist only 12 fandoms or groups but a LOT of fandoms. **It is actually based on my main fandoms, major and minor ones. **And, yes, 12 is one of my favorite numbers. Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:Tales of In-Between World